


Love

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: Clark and Lex getting it on :)





	Love

Clark and Lex getting it on :) A little photo manip i created for the boys.

 

 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
